


When The Memories Stops

by Lame_Writer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Abusive Parents, Abusive Relationships, Broken Bones, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Memory Loss, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Random & Short, Sexual Abuse, Short, Short & Sweet, Short Story, Trauma, Traumatized, bad Memory, fear of forgetting, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lame_Writer/pseuds/Lame_Writer
Kudos: 1





	When The Memories Stops

My memory is like a broken clock, everyone says it should be automatic but mine is stuck in a time that never even happened. The clarity I never received, all I remember is the hurt.

BANG

The pain.

“You’re such a fucking idiot !”

The words, the actions, everything you said and did as well as others - that you are never sorry over. You have an excuse for everything on why you did it to me, even when I was a TODDLER. When I was so young and vulnerable - you hurt me to the point where my brain works against me. My memory stops working the way it once was. No matter how many reminders, charts, anything to remember the most basic of things isn’t enough anymore. My mind is so crowded but so so empty, everything is in chaos and only seems to worsen with each moment that passes by.


End file.
